


「Peach-Flavoured May Showers; 蜜桃五月雨」

by yuren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuren/pseuds/yuren
Summary: Akaashi reminds you to buy toothpaste.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	「Peach-Flavoured May Showers; 蜜桃五月雨」

Tokyo breathes in the blazing afterglow of an early May shower. The incessant thunderstorms of the past week finally yield to the burst of a bright, rosy-cheeked dusk. Nearby, a mother’s exasperated chiding follows a small, determined splash of rubber soles meeting an inviting puddle.

The city’s night buzzes with bubbling energy in the asphalt pools. Across the western crosswalk of the Azabu-Jūban metro station, Akaashi looks thoughtfully at the blue and white neons reflected before his feet. He lightly presses your arm.

“Don’t forget to buy toothpaste.”

“Oh my gosh! I completely forgot. Thanks, Keiji!”

“Of course.”

He side steps the puddle, moving to get to the door of the convenience store before entering in after you. 

“Welcome!” The energetic, slightly hoarse voice of the store clerk rings out. 

Akaashi smiles politely in return. 

“Only get what you need,” he calls out softly, already reaching for one of the larger baskets by the door.

He finds you in Aisle One. _At least you are the right aisle_ , he muses. 

He watches you survey the rows in front, your profile evenly illuminated by the cool fluorescent lights. 

“Keiji, do I still have face toner at home?”

_You are supposed to be looking at the toothpaste two columns over_ , he thinks.

“I saw a shipment at your door this morning. It’s probably your refills.”

“Oh, you’re right. What about sheet masks? They finally have the boxed ones, and I told Bo that I’ll bring him a few of the kind I’ve been recently using.”

“You could get a box. Make sure to check the expiration date though.”

He watches as you turn the box over before dropping it into his waiting basket. 

Akaashi grabs another box, and double checks the dates. He follows you deeper into the store.

“Y/n-san, please limit yourself to two lunch snacks. It’s already Friday tomorrow after all.”

“But Keiji, they finally restocked the spring flavours!”

He narrowly dodges the jumbo sized pack of peach oolong-flavoured chocolates thrusted in his face. 

“You can get this if you put back one of the two bags of chips you dropped into the basket.”

He smiles at your pout. _You think you’re so sneaky, hiding the smaller bag underneath the bigger one._

“Keiji! That one is also—“

“Limited edition, I know. You can get it next week. It’ll still be in stock.”

He chuckles as you begrudgingly take the smaller pack out of the basket.

Akaashi guides you to the next section before you could look at anymore peach flavoured snacks. 

“Hey Keiji, do you need to restock on sports drinks?”

He stands to your left, basket out, while you load in bottles from the refrigerator.

“Yeah, can you please grab one original, two lemons, and two grapefruits?”

He sees your slight grimace as you grab his preferred flavours.

“One of these days, I’ll switch yours and Bo’s drinks, you sourpuss.”

Akaashi merely smiles. _You would never have the heart to do that._

“Come on, Y/n-san. I think you have everything now.”

He brings the basket to the front of the store, unloading your snacks and drinks.

“Oh! I forgot the hair gel! Keiji, you can pay for your stuff first!”

He looks down as the clerk counts his change, hearing your footsteps coming back from Aisle One.

“Sorry about that! Please scan this as well!”

The clerk takes the jar from your hands, scanning and dropping it into the plastic bag.

Akaashi lifts your bag from the counter as you count your payment.

“Keiji, I can get it. You already have two bags.”

“It’s alright. I’m also on the volleyball team. Can you grab the umbrella though?”

He makes sure that the door is properly shut behind him while you retrieve the umbrella. 

The city lights are recharged again in the golden warmth of the setting sun. A rush hour crowd gathers at the traffic lights. 

Akaashi looks thoughtfully at the static red figure, waiting for it to yield to green. The two bags weigh in each of his hands. He shifts the one in his right. It cuts a bit into his hand, still slightly sore from serving practice. 

_It is quite heavy_ , he muses. Jumbo sized snacks, three types of toiletries, and five full-sized bottles of sports drinks. After so many Monday to Thursday convenience store runs with you, even he remembers the exact flavours you got each time: one original, one muscat, one strawberry, one melon, and one peach, Bokuto-san’s favourite. 

Tomorrow morning, Akaashi will pick you up, knowing that you will be carrying in your bag the peach drink he bought with you the Friday prior. Tomorrow during practice, Akaashi will grab his grapefruit flavoured drink from the bench, knowing that you will be handing a peach version to his captain. Tomorrow after practice, Akaashi will bid you and his best friend goodbye, knowing that you will be in good hands as Bokuto-san goes out of his way to walk you home, the two of you sharing the spring-flavoured chocolates on the leisurely walk home. 

The red yields to the green. Akaashi take a deep breath, and readjusts the bag in his right hand before following you. 

Akaashi knows that he walks home alone on Fridays. He knows that thunderstorms, no matter how constant, yield to the sun. 

_I know_ , he smiles, _even if I’m the one who remembers your toothpaste in the end._


End file.
